


Our happy ending

by sabie_the_artist



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Alpha Ellie Williams, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Alpha, Bottom Ellie Williams, Dina and Ellie are parents, Dina wears the pants here, Dina x Ellie endgame, Ellie doesn't know what an alpha is, Ellie has a huge dick, Ellie is a baby daddy, Ellie is a virgin, Ellie is an alpha, Ellie loves JJ, Ellie protective alpha, Ellie sub alpha, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Falling In Love, Girl Penis, Idiots in Love, JJ is a cute baby, Joel doesn't die, Joel papa helps Ellie all the time, Knotting, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Living Together, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, Making Love, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dina, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Dina, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sex, Shower Sex, Soft Ellie Williams, Sub Ellie Williams, Sweet Kisses, Sweet Sex, Teasing, Time Skips, Top Dina, lesbian couple, top omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabie_the_artist/pseuds/sabie_the_artist
Summary: Alternate universe where there's no such a thing as infected people or clickers or any other gross monsters. There's no apocalypse.Ellie goes to college in Seattle, and everything is fine until she catches a divine scent. She doesn't know why her body reacts so intensely, she has never felt this before.Dina moved to Seattle so she can go to college there, but she had to break up with her ex-boyfriend, Jesse. She wants to have a fresh start. Zero idiot alphas, zero jealous alphas, zero Jesse.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Jesse (The Last of Us)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 252





	1. i met you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!🤗  
> Thanks for stopping by!
> 
> This is my very first tlou2 fanfic ever, so i'm super excited how it turns out, I hope everyone will like it!🤧
> 
> Fair warning that it'll be really explicit!!   
> But i'll always put a *warning explicit content* sign whenever i have to, so if you guys don't wanna read that part, you can just skip it!
> 
> Please leave a comment, and thank you for the kudos! 🦋

_**Ellie's POV:** _

My first day at college is weirdly starting good. Joel helped me a lot at moving into the college. It's gonna be unusual not seeing him everyday. I'm gonna miss him but you know, I can always see him at the school breaks. 

I have a flatmate but I haven't seen her just yet. Her name is Dina, I mean that's what my guide told me earlier today. I'm curious, I hope she is nice. It's interesting because there are only girl students at this University. I mean it's cool though. I'm a dyke so, hehe it's good for me I guess.

I made myself at home in my new room, i put my guitar next to my bed, i hang some of my painting on the wall, on my side of the room. It's very aesthetic by the way. The bedsheets are vanilla colored, there's a fluffy, dark brown carpet under the bed so when you wake up and get out of bed, the first thing your toes feel is a fluffy, shaggy rug. I have a nice desk, I put my schoolbag next to it. Some of my arts are on my desk, with my pencilcase and other artist stuff. I have some plants too! Two cactuses and one orchid. 

The other side of the room is still empty. I mean where Dina suppossed to be. I sat down on my bed and grabbed my guitar to play something nice.

Just when I was about to play the song that was in my mind, my nose just catched something. A scent that i've never smelled before. What is this? So sweet and divine. It makes my mind go fuggy and body warmed up immediately. What is happenning to me? I don't understand. 

Suddenly the door opened and a short, latina girl entered the room. She looked so confident until she glanced up at me.

"Uhm.. hey. Are you Ellie Williams?" -she asked me and I nodded. She signed in relief and that's when that scent hit me again. It's her. She smells so good. Makes me feel funny down there in my pants.

"You are Dina, right?" -I asked her and she replied with a shiny smile.

"Yup." -with that she started unpack her boxes and make herself at home.

"So uhm... do you want me to help you?" -I offer kindly and she nods.

_**Dina's POV:** _

She is an alpha. I can fucking smell her arousal from here. I promised myself that I won't ever be with an Alpha, after what Jesse did to me, but I don't know how will I survive living with Ellie in the same room for a really long time.

She is very friendly. She helped me with unpacking my stuff, to put them where I wanted them to be, she is literally just a puppy who follows you everywhere. Kinda cute though. 

I like her short hair, it's not too short, it barely touches her shoulder. 

After we were done with unpacking my stuff and putting them where i wanted them to be, we just sat down on the floor, next to each other and we started playing a "20 questions game". I asked Ellie first.

"How old are you?" -I asked and i felt Ellie's shoulder touching mine as she leant a bit closer to me.

"Just turned 19." -she says, and I nod silently.

"How do you smell so nice?" -she asked but she seemed like she didn't mean to say those things as she suddenly went quiet and stared at the floor.

"Uhm.. i'm not sure. But maybe you just smell my omega."-I answered. Ellie frowned and looked back at me.

"Your omega? What does that mean?"-she looked so confused. No fucking way that she doesn't know what an omega is. 

"Aren't you an alpha? Aren't you supposed to know things like that?"-i answered with an question and she shrugged in response.

"No clue. I've never had parents to tell me what an omega or alpha is. I just know that you smell so fucking good and there's some funny business in my pants that has never been before. I'm just confused." -she said and my eyebrows matched my hairline suddenly. How is that even a thing? An alpha like her doesn't know that she is an alpha? That's bullshit. Also the fact that she said that she didn't have the parents to tell her what an alpha or omega is, it just broke my heart.

"What did you say about your parents?"-i asked and turned to face her.

"They died." -she whispered. Tears appeared in the corners of her eyes and her vulnerablity just squeezed my heart so tight.

"I'm so sorry Ellie."-I said quietly and she gave me a weak smile. 

Maybe we will continue the game later today, but right now all I did was hugging her because she seemed like she rarely gets warm hugs. And also I needed to feel her closer to me. She is just so nice and I feel so protected around her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my first tlou2 fanfiction!🦋
> 
> Please leave a comment to let me know if you liked my fanfiction or not!🌿
> 
> Thanks again! Hope you're having a good day/night! See you guys in the next chapter!🦋


	2. i'll kiss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They continue the 20 questions game after Ellie calmed down. Dina catches her omega going into a heat after being so close to Ellie. We'll see what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so terribly sorry for not updating this fanfic. Honestly, after i finished playing tlou2, i just lost my interest kinda, BUT i'm here as you see, to continue this fanfic. Hehe
> 
> Thank you all for you patience, hope you'll enjoy this chapter ;)

**_Ellie's Pov:_ **

It's so nice to feel her small body against mine. I feel like i have to protect her. She's so tiny, so lovely. Dina is so beautiful. Her body is so warm, i can feel it through cloths. After all we stopped hugging when she noticed that i've calmed down.

I like her. Like.. alot. I don't know how i'll survive living in the same room with her. 

"So.. uhm.. i assume you've never been with anyone, right?" -oof. The way she smirks at me... gOsh my pants are so tight. I hope she won't notice it. I blushed deeply at her question.

"So what? I'm waiting for someone who deserves my purity." -I said and picked up my guitar again. "When was your first time?" -i ask. I can play dirty too, not just her.

She seemed surprised by my question.

"I was around 16 i think. "-she says. Hm. "When did you start playing on a guitar?" -she asks suddenly. She looked fascinated by my guitar. 

"I was 15. Joel... uhm.. my foster dad taught me how to play it." -well it wasn't a lie. I smiled at Dina and started playing a soft song. It started easily, and it seemed like Dina liked it. I was paying more attention ti Dina's pretty face, than to the song and Dina actually noticed that as well. I quickly looked away from her pretty lips. "Dina.. uhm.. can you tell me.. what is an Alpha?" -i ask, my cheeks flushed. I didn't look at her in the eye, and i kept playing the song. She leant away and nodded I think.

"Okay, well. Basically you're a female Alpha. Which means that you have a.. you know.. a penis. Yeah. And there are Omegas who desire you. I mean Alphas. Omegas desire Alphas. And uhm.. Alphas go into a rut sometimes.. while Omegas have heats. Which makes it easier for them to make.. uhm pups." -she explains. I have some questions though, but i'll wait until she finishes the monologe. "And an Alpha can uhm.. bite and mark an Omega. That means that the Omega belongs to that Alpha." -hold up. What?

"Wait a second." -i raise up my arm and she stops talking immediately. "What do you mean the omega belongs to the alpha? That's so rude. Why can't an Alpha let the Omega decide if they wanna be with the Alpha or not? Or am i misunderstanding this?" -i ask and i go red when she starts ti smile at me softly. 

"You're such a kind Alpha. I like you, you know? Every Omega deserves an Alpha like you." -she says softly on a low voice. I smile at her and she laughs. I start to laugh too and we fall on the bed, laughing from our belly. 

Suddenly i felt her lips on mine. I froze.. like.. she just.. kissed me? For a tiny second i thought i was imagining the moment, but when i felt her tongue slipping into my mouth and gently touching mine, I knew this was reality. "Gosh" -i murmur into the kiss as she moves on the top of me and holds me down with shoving my shoulders into the bed. We couldn't stop kissing. 

I kissed her so passionately, I started to feel the funny business in my pants again. Dina moaned intk the kiss, she might feel my arousal too. I moved my hands to her jaw and i had to stop kissing her gorgeous mouth for a moment. 

"Is everything okay?" -she asks worriedly. "Is this too much?" -she tries to get off me but i grabbed her hips and kept her there.

"No, I just had to breathe." -i say seriously, and she grins at me and then starts laughing again. Gosh this girl is such a joy. I like her so much. We barely know each other, but it feels like we were meant to be together.

_**Dina's POV: *later that day*** _

I just finished showering, when I started feeling this heat in my stomach. God it's happening. I'm going into a heat. Fuck-

I juat stepped into our room, Ellie was laying on the bed in boyshorts and a t-shirt, she was watching something on her laptop. She looked at me immediately i entered the room. 

"Gosh you smell.. " -she started and her eyes went so blurry, filled with lust. Fuck. Fuckkk-

"Ellie we can't.. " -i barely finished the sentence when she kissed me enthusiactically. 

"You smell like lavender! That's my favorite smell!" -she says cutely and she grabs my hand and guides me to her bed. "C'mon let's watch some movie." -she says and lays down on the bed, pulling her laptop onto her lap. I just looked at her in shock.. was I not going into heat then? Or i can't affect Ellie's Alpha? What the heck is going on? 


End file.
